


For the kid's sake

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meh gonna repost it anyway, Posted before and deleted it, Regreting not reposting it yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This made me giggle before writing it, now makes me feel wanna crawl under my bed crying like a little girl lost her puppy, sorry if it angers you





	

Standing in the church attending the christening

  
"You can't stay angry at me for a long time you know" Sherlock whispered to a very happy Molly till he talked.

  
"I'm not angry, I'm ignoring you, so please, do shut up" she said the last words with gritting teeth.

  
"Ok" he did shut up for a while but it was too good to last.

  
"I just think it's selfish of you" he whispered again.

  
She opened her mouth in shock

  
"SELFISH!" Her voice rose and their friends eyes were on them, he dared to shush her.

  
After the attention were focused again on the ceremony he continued

  
"Yes for the kid's sake, it won't be fair to Rosie to lose her parents and her godparents can't get along together"

  
She prayed god to give her strength not to hit the idiot standing next to her.

  
"She won't lose her beloving parents, but losing her godfather probabilities are getting higher every second"

  
"Fair enough" he went quiet for less than a minute.

  
"Ok, forget about Rosie, what about our kids"  
"What in god's name are you talking about?" She faced him now.

  
He didn't look to herstill whispering like nobody noticed what was happening.

  
"Yes Molly, our kids, do keep up, wide brown eyes curly hair killing cheekbones kids"

  
She was looking to him like he grew three heads.

  
He rolled his eyes and faced her.

  
"I'll simple it for you, the longer you're mad with me, the longer it will take to get married, the longer it will take to mamooooffff"

  
She brought him down from his neck snogging the breath out of him, he reciprocated after he recovered from the surprise.

  
When they separated all eyes were on them, an angry John and smirking Mary glaring at them.

  
"I didn't know there's you may kiss the bride part in this event" Mary said chuckling making every one giggling

**Author's Note:**

> This made me giggle before writing it, now makes me feel wanna crawl under my bed crying like a little girl lost her puppy, sorry if it angers you


End file.
